samwargulafandomcom-20200214-history
Doras
A lone city-state ran by a thug syndicate resulting from the coup in Sintaro losing influence in the pirated region on the Eastern Coast. It stands to be the southern most portion of The Pirate Coast Populace Doras is populated by thugs and merchants alike. Leading the racial distribution to be mainly gnomes, half-elves and halflings. 30% Gnome 25% Half-Elf 15% Halfling Magic Magic in this city is highly taboo and hunted. The local witch and bounty hunters keep the wild magic at bay as there is a minimal justice system. The Wizards Syndicate is influencial in the region though a faction of the syndicate named Ascent of the One are all that remains. Doras holds little room for priests or religious activity leading very few priests or paladins to venture into this area of The Westfold. Politics 9 Years ago, 1132 AC, after Sintaro had called levies from Doras to maintain order, a pirate lord, the gnome Zook Torres , operating south of Dragon Rock landed on the coast and plundered into the city maintaining a foothold on the small folk and forcing taxes upon the vastly rich merchant town. Zook Torres used his violent force of pirates to maintain a hold over the enslaved populace and little resistance was met. Zook created wealth through slave trading and placing rich taxes upon landing merchants. Doras holds little in the form of standing army and is more or less run on bribes and beatings. Zook's right hand, the Half-orc Thokk , uses scare tactics and other violent means to hold the populace in place and maintain order throughout the town. Little foreign relations are cared for and scouting knowledge on the various countryside is nought. Thokk holds the surrounding villages in check with raids demanding tribute but otherwise the locals are resistance if only in words. Foreign Relations Doras once held close ties with Sintaro, the city of old, in 1132 Doras was once the lone port of Sintaro and held an integral role in the wealth of the region. Throughout much of Sintaro's hold on Doras the nation to north, The Lockes, would threaten Doras for it's riches. 722 AC knights of The Locke made it all the way to the city only to be defeated by a combined force of the Sintaro military and mercenary pirates. Shortly after The Boardfort was hastily erected on the southern side of the Burnt Mountains. Before the Coup in Sintaro, Doras held a long and peaceful history trading with Duncan out of their city of Faer. Jaron Duncan canceled trade with Zook due to Zook's trading of slaves. To get trading with Faer up again Zook arranged a meeting with Jaron to make amends. Upon the Duncan 's arrival Zook had them ambushed just North of Durin. Jaron wasn't in attendance, but the youngest Duncan son was crippled for life as well as various others. Sintaro has left Doras alone for the most part since the Coup of Sintaro. Doras holds good relations with pirates and traders alike who make most of their yearly profits docked at Doras. Culture Doras has always been a place where one can see their desires met. Brothels, drink, slaves and exotic foods can all be found in Doras. Since Zook's takeover and the coup of Sintaro Doras has become the prime stop on the eastern coast of the Westfold for all merchants. Races from around the world can all be seen as slaves in Doras. They bring with them there cultures and languages but those that come from ships tend to be the majority in Doras. Doras lives on blood and nonstop entertainment. It boasts on the Westfold s largest places of social drinking in the Red Brew Alehouse . Religion Doras holds most gods in acknowledgment but the main gods are those of travel and luck. Fharlanghn being the most common. With the racial gods of those that live in Doras following. Economy Doras is a large city standing on slaves. They trade in all things exotic and illegally sell and smuggle slaves into the other parts of the Westfold and various places throughout the world. Military Doras holds no standing army. It bribes armies away or pays for mercenaries itself to accomplish what it wants.